jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Powrót smoka/Scenariusz
Szpadka: No zobacz. Czkawka: Dziwne. Nie ma grotów, nie ma siekier, nie ma dzid. Śledzik: Ani kul armatnich. Nic nie ma. Czkawka: Może Łowcy nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. Astrid: No dobra, ale ktoś tu jednak narozrabiał. Śledzik: Pusto tu. Gdzie wszyscy? Astrid: Pewnie się ewakuowali. Śledzik: Ale co mogło wykurzyć Łupieżców z wyspy Łupieżców? Mieczyk: Zatęsknili za mięsem. Szpadka: Albo pluskwy. Jak się raz paskudztwo zalęgnie, to żyć nie da. Czkawka: A może to coś maczało w tym palce? Wypalone ślady. No, słucham. Komuś się coś kojarzy? Śledzik: O rany, ty myślisz, że to… Czkawka: Tam. Mamy ją. Sączysmark: Tak. Wandersmoka brak. Mieczyk: Dobry na tytuł piosenki. Jak wrócimy to coś pokombinuję. Śledzik: Ale jak się on wydostał? Mieczyk: Ktoś go widocznie kiepsko uwięził. Szpadka: A nie my, przypadkiem, wrzuciliśmy go do tej dziury? Mieczyk: Ekhe-ekhe-ekhe. Czkawka: Bez znaczenia, stało się, trudno. Musimy go znaleźć za nim znów ktoś go skrzywdzi albo, o zgrozo, wpadnie w łapska Dagura. Astrid: Nie ma sprawy, tylko… Gdzie go szukać? Śledzik: Wiemy, że Wandersmoki kochają burzę i karmią się piorunami. Obstawiam, że smok leci tam. Za tą burzę na południe od wyspy Łupieżców. Sączysmark: Hej. A Berk nie leży…? O nie. Astrid: No proszę, proszę. Drużyna A wkroczyła do akcji. Czkawka: Ta, świetnie. Chociaż może… może trochę za wcześnie zabierają się za… Sączyślin: Na tyle cię stać, przetrącony jaszczurze?! Nie do ciebie było, przyjacielu. Sączysmark: TATO! Czkawka: Szybko! Łapać tych, co spadli! Szczerbek? Przestań, nie b… Co ty wyprawiasz? Błagam cię, nie! Ach! Aaaa! SZCZERBATEK! Aa! No już! Szybciej! Ach. Cześć. Przygarniesz sierotę? Stoick: Skąd żeś ty, na rany Thora, wytrzasnął skrzydła? Czkawka: Co? A-a. Te. Powiem ci potem. A teraz chętnie bym odzyskał smoka. Mordko! Och. Rany. Cały jesteś, biedaku? Stoick: Bardzo ciekawa strategia. Pędzić z całej pary prosto na wroga. Czkawka: Wiem. Kogoś tu trochę poniosło. Astrid: Hej, żyjecie? Cały jest? Sączysmark: Ojciec to twardziel. Hehe, codziennie wali głową w płot dla sportu. Jest jak stal. Nie widać? Nie mówiłem? Wszystko gra. Dostał piorunem we głowę. Chyba mu mowę odjęło. Dzięki, tatusiu, też jestem z ciebie dumny. Śledzik: Sprawdziłem chaty. Nawet bez większych zniszczeń. Astrid: No, może poza jedną. Stoick: MÓJ DOM! Szpadka: Wodzu, ponoć spalone w tym roku modne. Mieczyk: Jak dla mnie to wygląda przeszykowanie. Tak, może nawet urządzimy się tak stylowo na Końcu Świata. Astrid: Dziwne, że akurat Wandersmok uwziął się na chatę wodza. Śledzik: Aa. Czyli już wiemy dlaczego najpierw odwiedził Łupieżców, a nas dopiero potem. Czkawka: No jasne. To nie przypadek. On szukał Szczerbatka i mnie. Astrid: A ostatni raz widział was właśnie u Łupieżców. Bo potem… Czkawka: Zwabiliśmy go do szczeliny i zasypaliśmy. Sączysmark: Ma żal. Do ciebie. Czkawka, Oj, to prawda. I to spory żal. I obawiam się, niestety, że na poważnie chce się zemścić. Astrid: Ale my nie mieliśmy wyboru. Gdybyśmy go nie uwięzili, Dagur rozpętałby wojnę. Czkawka: A idź do smoka i mu to powiedz. Hej, nie denerwuj się. Raz go już pokonaliśmy. Pokonamy znowu. Mieczyk: Czy mi się wydaję, czy tatko Smarka nieco bardziej i jakoś dalej niż zwykle wychodzi z siebie? Sączysmark: Taa… Nie tylko Wandersmok ma ochotę na zemstę. Nie lękaj się, drogi ojcze, krzywda zostanie pomszczona. Jorgensonowie zdobędą swój funt smoczego mięsa. Obiecuję ci to twój syn. Astrid: No dobra. Wandersmok prędzej czy później wróci tu po was. Musimy się przygotować. Czkawka: Ja nie zamierzam na niego czekać. Astrid: Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Czkawka: Chce nas dopaść, Astrid. Trochę my to ułatwimy. Astrid: No dobra, ale może myśmy wam jednak pomogli? Bo patrz, z nami wszystkimi nie ma szans. Czkawka: I on o tym wie. Dlatego myślę, że się tu nie pokażę. Musimy zostać sami. Rozumiesz? Astrid: Ach, no nic, trudno. Nie ma dyskusji. Wszyscy na smoki. Sączysmark: Co tam mówisz? Nie chcesz się wtrącać, bo wierzysz, że sam świetnie dam sobie radę i pomszczę twe zszargane miano? Haha. Uszanuję twą… Aaa! O, zmieniłeś zdanie. Chcesz patrzeć jak dzielnie walczę. Cóż, skoro już musisz, to się nie obrażę. Haha. Widok to będzie nieprzeciętny. I polecieli bez nas. Czkawka: Czas na was. Niedługo się zobaczymy. Wandersmok wróci na Berk jak się zorientuje, że jesteśmy sami. Dobra, mordko. Zaczyna się. Musiał się gdzieś przyczaić. Spróbujemy go wywabić z nory. Na razie mamy spokój. Widzisz coś? Dobra, Szczerbatek, teraz! No spryciarzu mój! Trzymajmy się blisko, ale nie za blisko. Wytrzymaj, jesteśmy niedaleko. Śledzik: O tak, ta szczelina jest zdecydowanie głębsza niż tamta. Miejmy nadzieję, że drugi raz nie ucieknie. Sączysmark: Najpierw to Jorgensonowie odbębnią swoją zemstę. Oj, no dajcie nam go chociaż zaklinować w tej dziurze, co? Astrid: Wybacz, ale nie mamy chwilowo czasu na wasze bzdury. Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć to mów. Sączysmark: Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne. Ciągle się tak ze mną droczy, wiesz? Ale co tam i tak wiem, że mnie kocha. Śledzik: Zbliżają się. Astrid: Pamiętamy. Smok w szczelinie, Czkawka i Szczerbatek na zewnątrz, zasypujemy wejście. Czkawka: Gotowy? No to do tunelu. Śledzik: O-o. Sączysmark: Co się dzieje? Czemu się zatrzymał? Śledzik: Może oszalałem, ale on chyba wie, że go podpuszczamy. Szpadka: Kawał mądrali z niego. Mieczyk: Nie znoszę mądrych smoków. Dlatego tak was kocham. Czkawka: Chyba nie jest dobrze. Astrid: Próbuje uwięzić Czkawkę i Szczerbatka! Sączysmark: UWAŻAJ! Aaa! Aa! Aaa! Cicho. Przestań wrzeszczeć, daj pomyśleć! Musimy go zdekoncentrować. Hej, ze mną zadzierasz?! Wszystko mi psujesz! Nie wtrącaj się, ja sam! Z nami zadzierasz?! To chodź, pokaż co potrafisz! Czkawka: Tak chciałeś nas urządzić? No to teraz masz! Sączysmark: Hej! On się mści i ja też chcę. Czkawka: Och. No dobra, nowy plan. Na razie brak pomysłów, wybacz. Więc spróbujmy się może gdzieś schować. I… wiem gdzie się możemy schować. Mordko, na północ. Aa! Spokojnie! Jest dobrze! Trzymaj się! AAA! No… No nieźle. Myślałem, że nawet mocniej zaboli, a tu proszę. Nic nie boli. Pokaż, sprawdźmy jak tam ogon. Bierzmy zapasowy. Oho, ty popatrz. To był zapasowy. No, ale… zgubiliśmy Wandersmoka. Ach! Ale uparta bestia. Chodź, trzeba jakoś naprawić ogon. Mordko, uważaj! No, nie ma to jak Łowcy Smoków. W porządku, możemy lecieć. Tylko jak pokonać tego drania? Ale czekaj, może… Wiesz co mi przyszło do głowy? A gdyby tak podrzucić Łowcom nasze kukułcze jajo? Ach! Dobra, spływamy. A drań niech nas ściga jak chce! Łowca: Kapitanie, zbliża się spory sztorm! Zmieniamy kurs?! Ryker: Tak. Zawracać! Na południe! Dagur: Chwila, chwila. Wstrzymać się tam. Ryker: No nie. Co znowu wypatrzyłeś? Dagur: To nie żaden sztorm. Wszędzie bym rozpoznał tę szaloną błyskawicę. To Wandersmok! Cała na przód! Ryker: Co? Wandersmok mówisz? Hohoho. Niezły rarytas. Ogromnie cenna rzecz. Czyli miałeś z nim do czynienia. Dagur: Do czynienia? To był mój smok. I jest mój! TYLKO MÓJ! Po tych wszystkich latach wrócił do tatusia! Chodź do mnie, Wandersmoczku! Czekam tu! Ho, jak ja tęskniłe-e-em! Czkawka: Słuchaj, leć nisko. Może nas nie zauważą. Przy tych piorunach marna z nas atrakcja. Dagur: NIE! Nawet nie próbujcie. To mój smok, zrozumiano?! Ryker: Niech sam to załatwi. Skoro to jego smok to zna go na wylot. Czkawka: Szykuj się, mordko. Dagur: Ech! Co? Co? Co to? Czkawka? Daje nam w prezencie Wandersmoka? Mam urodziny? Nie. A może… Gotujcie się! Jeśli spłoszycie smoka, poleci prosto w chmury. A wierzcie mi, nie chcemy dostać piorunem. Oj, bardzo nie chcemy. Łucznicy, ognia! Hehehehe. Ryker: Hehehehe. Czkawka: Jest dobrze, Łowcy dali się podejść. Chodź, wyciągniemy go z wody za nim nam go ukradną. Szybciej trochę. Jeśli Dagur dorwie smoka, będzie nie do zniesienia. Nie żeby teraz był specjalnie fajny. Łowca: Panie, Nocna Furia. Czkawka: Uważaj teraz. Dobra jest. Tak jest! Tak jest! Dagur: Odczep się od mojego maleństwa! Szybko! Szybciej! Dajcie mi smoka. Ryker: Przerwać atak. Są za daleko. Dagur: Dzięki za prezent, braciszku! Mam teraz lepszego smoka niż ty! Ryerk: No, panowie. Dostaniemy za niego niemałą sumkę. Czkawka: Człowieku, co ty zrobiłeś? Jak mogłem być tak głupi? Ech-ech. Astrid: Nareszcie. Co się stało? Śledzik: Martwiliśmy się. Czkawka: Raczej długa historia. Mieczyk: Ja wiem, czy taka raczej długa? Bo mnie się zdaję, że ktoś tu zmienił frącik. Czułem, że do tego kiedyś dojdzie. Aresztować go! Szpadka: Haa! Czkawka: Ych?! Co jest?! Szpadka: Mam cię zdrajco. Mieczyk: Śledzik jest z nim w zmowie! O, nie puszczę cię. Czkawka: Dobra, dobra, dosyć. Możecie się przestać rzucać? Śledzik: Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Czkawka? Czkawka z Łowcami? Przecież to nasz Czkawka. Nasz. On by nigdy z nimi. W życiu. Czkawka: Dzięki, przyjacielu, ale nie jestem tak do końca bez winy. Mieczyk: Eee… Astrid: Słucham? Jak mogłeś im oddać Wandersmoka? Czkawka: Oj, nie tak miało być. Chciałem, żeby go obezwładnili, wtedy mieliśmy go ze Szczerbkiem porwać, no ale… Śledzik: Oni dorwali go pierwsi. Sączysmark: Czyli Dagur ma Wandersmoka? Bosko. Skuje go łańcuchami, zrobi sobie kukłę i zmajstruje nam tu jedne wielkie wichry wojny. Zgadzam się z tobą, tato. Też jestem, delikatnie mówiąc, zawiedziony. Czkawka: Mieli jakąś nową katapultę. Wystrzelili sieć. Szpadka: Z katapulty sieć? Ciekawe. Nie no, tego bym się nie spodziewała. Śledzik: Rany, ale to nie… Mieczyk: Mieści się w głowie. Nie mieści się, choć… choć miejsca sporo. Szpadka: Chociaż z drugiej strony… Mieczyk: Ty, patrz, ambiwalentne ma odczucia. Zna niby ich człowiek od zawsze, a tu on siatki z katapult, ona ambiwalentne odczucia. Czkawka: Dajcie spokój, nie ma w ogóle o czym gadać. Schrzaniłem. I to, niestety, straszliwie. Gorzej, bo nie wiem co teraz. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hy! Aaa! Czkawka: Co to miało być? Mieczyk: Bo nigdy… nie słyszeliśmy z twoich ust takich słów. Szpadka: Zawsze masz jakiś awaryjny plan. Czkawka: Proszę, wybaczcie, nie jestem wszechwiedzący. Szpadka: Łooł! Mieczyk: Co?! Nie, bez żartów! I czyi portret ja sobie teraz powieszę na ścianie? Astrid: Wiesz co, Mieczyk? Odpuść. No dobra. Przestań się obwiniać. Chciałeś chronić smoka i nas. Nie udało się. Trudno. Okazało się, że i ty popełniasz błędy. Ale naprawimy to razem. Jesteśmy drużyną. Sączysmark: Ojciec by ci tak szybko nie odpuścił, ale my pomożemy. Astrid: No to pytanie brzmi: Gdzie znajdziemy Łowców? Śledzik: Pamiętasz w którą stronę szła burza? Czkawka: Na wschód. Śledzik: To popłynęli na zachód, żeby smok nie mógł się pożywić błyskawicami i zaatakować. Czkawka: A, masz rację. Sprytne. Niedaleko stąd jest masa malutkich wysepek. Setki samotnych plaż, na których można się ukryć. Śledzik: Czekaj. Słuchaj. Chyba ich mam. Wiesz? Widziałem ognisko i słyszałem śpiewy takim tubalnym tonem. Tam, po drugiej stronie wyspy. Łowca: O! Opowiedz jeszcze raz o tej babce poza tym igloo. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, cichuteńko przedrzemy się przez las do góry, do jaskiń. Jestem przekonany, że tam ukryli smoka. Sączysmark: Ojciec mówi, że to nonsens i że trzeba od razu atakować. Nie? Co? Czkawka: No nic. To… zmiana planów. To tatko zrobi zamieszanie, a Sączysmark pójdziesz i mu pomożesz. Zgoda? A my polecimy po smoka. Tym razem się uda. Sączysmark: Tata, tu jestem. Ale jak to, co tak późno? Nie ma za co! Łowca: No chodź tu! Czkawka: Tak. Hm. Tak, to na pewno tu. Jedyna klatka w wodzie. Mamy go. Czuwaj, mordko. No wiem, ja wiem. W wodzie nie możesz strzelać. Ale spokojnie. Chcemy ci pomóc. Nie, nie, nie. Nie denerwuj się, wszystko gra. Proszę cię, już nie krzycz tak, bo nas usłyszą. Ryker: Ooo, zdaję się, że już usłyszeli. Dagur: A nie mówiłem, że wróci po smoczka? Brzydko z twojej strony. Spędziliśmy razem zaledwie parę chwil. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Nie bój się, maluszku. Średnio wygodnie, ale się przyzwyczaisz. Ryker: Daj sobie z nim spokój. Spójrz jakie wspaniałe okazy przywieźli nam twoi przyjaciele. Zamknąć ich i unieszkodliwić Furię. Astrid: Co znowu kombinujesz? Czkawka: Pomyślałem, że wróg mojego wroga… Astrid: Wszystkich nas pozabija? Czkawka: Tak. Chyba, że akurat pomoże. Szczerbek, klatka! Dagur: Co?! Czkawka: NIE! Nie! Mordko… Dagur: Yyy… Co on robi? Ryker: Ty mi powiedz. To twój smok. Dagur: O nie. Aa! Sączysmark: Powiedział: Sączy-Sączy-ślin-ślin-ślin”. Astrid: Tak jest, Śledzik. Teraz trochę w lewo. I dobra. Kawałek w prawo. Dobra, zostań tak. Powoli opuszczaj. Czkawka: Nie. Nie, tak nie można. Sączysmark: Jasne, że można. Wrzucamy bestię i bum. Zasypujemy wejście. Czkawka: Chciałem powiedzieć… że chyba źle robimy. Astrid: Ten smok chciał cię zabić. Zapomniałeś już? Chciał zabić Szczerbatka. Czkawka: ale nie zabił. Tylko uratował. I mało brakowało, a sam by zginął. Nie mamy prawa. To są metody Łowców, nie nasze. Przecież my nie krzywdzimy smoków. Nic złego nam nie zrobił. Mieczyk: A po co nagle opuszczamy głowy? A, oglądamy sobie czoła. Czekaj, mam coś na czole? Astrid: A, powiedz, skąd wiedziałeś że się na nas nie rzuci? Czkawka: No wiesz, tak jakoś. Sączysmark: A tata powiedział, że jest z nas bardzo dumny, a zwłaszcza ze mnie. Swojego ukochanego syna. Sączyślin: Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Sączysmark: Ojej, odzyskałeś głosik. Jak super. Sączyślin: Super?! Zobaczymy czy tak super. Sączysmark: Ał, ał, ała! Sączyślin: Oj, mamy chyba do pogadania, synek. Czkawka, Śledzik, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahahaha… Kategoria:Scenariusze